Papa Constantine
by Studluv
Summary: A simple crossover story starring John Constantine entering the world of Naruto, where Naruto is now Nahiko (girl). I will be making the story starting from the beginning where Nahiko is a baby girl and following the similar story of Naruto at the start. Other characters from Constantine and Naruto will appear
1. Chapter 1

**Papa Constantine**

 **Chapter 1**

Night had already fallen by the time Constantine has reached the outskirts of his destination, a village with unusually high dark energy levels and an even more secretive populous. He had received information through some trustworthy sources that a week prior that something bad was happening in this village and not being one to miss a beat Constantine jumped on the earliest unlicensed available and headed to Konoha. He reached out to his local contact to arrange transportation to the afflicted area. At this moment in time, he was trudging through a dense forest whilst rain was falling on his dishevelled hair and soaking through his jacket. The rain was cold yet the climate was warm, which left Constantine believing that this rain was linked to the energy he searched for. He reached his hand into his tanned coat and pulled out a small amulet in the shape of an owl. Clasping the amulet in his hands, Constantine closed his eyes and began to recite an incantation. It was a simple spell that would speed up his search as Constantine felt this energy was different, malicious yet not something he had dealt with before, maybe it wasn't even from hell. Constantine opened his eyes and could see clearly in the dark environment, the spell worked and he could not move on without fear of tripping over something, or bumping into a local.

Constantine had heard stories of this area from many people in the occult field. Many would state that the people in this area were highly secretive to the point that put many occult societies to shame. Constantine never put much stock in hear say, but better to be safe than sorry. Trudging towards where he felt the energy emanating Constantine could feel a change in the air, not the typical sulphur taste that appears when a demon was around. It was more like a sweet taste but heated. He could tell something was on fire, his eyesight lit up and he could feel the embers in his throat. Constantine could see shapes in the flames but even with his enhanced eyesight, he could not make them out. He could hear something though; heavy breathing and something that sounded like an animal yet when it roared Constantine could feel the energy emanating from it. Constantine threw the locket back into his coat and began running towards the shapes fearing whatever was releasing that energy.

Constantine approach and opening, he could see that the fighting was up ahead yet as he drew closer, he could feel the energy fading away, like it was being sucked away by a cosmic vacuum. He doubled his pace and burst through dense woodland environment into a lush green clearing. There was no sign of fire here yet Constantine could feel the air was heated, whatever caused the fire was here yet he could no longer sense it. In the centre of the clearing, Constantine could see the body of a man and woman who appeared to be gone from this mortal world. Constantine approached the two people and knelt down beside them getting a better look at their faces. The man appeared to have been impaled through the stomach whilst he was performing some incantation. Maybe that is what sucked the energy away from here, unfortunately this poor soul wasn't able to save himself. He had spikey blonde hair and blue eyes, which seemed unusually more at peace than what Constantine was typically used to.

The woman on the other hand had fiery red hair and violet coloured eyes. Having not seen someone like this in London, he assumed she must be a local or perhaps linked to the events, which had just occurred. Constantine saw the way the woman was holding onto the man's clothing, in fear yet it showed happiness and care. These two were obviously in love yet how did they die, or better yet why did they die. They both appeared healthy with no reason to summon a demon for their own betterment yet they had both died at the hands of a powerful occult being the likes of which Constantine had never even heard about. As he surveyed the area for any signs of the entity, he could see small flames coming through the woods in his direction. This must be the lovely locals he'd heard so much about. Constantine rummaged through his coat pocket for a small trinket he always held, pushing many scraps of paper and other occult items out of the way he finally grasped it in his hand. He placed the trinket against the man's forehead and began to speak in Latin, nothing happened. He smiled at least the smile on his face was not ruined by a demon. He moved the trinket and repeated the incantation over the woman's forehead; a small vibration hit Constantine's hand but quickly faded away. Constantine guessed that this woman had been possessed by whatever entity and her partner had fought it and managed to banish it but not before losing their lives. He bowed his head towards the couple and said a few words, moreover for his own conscience.

"Dammit why does this world love fucking up nice people like this! Well I assume you're nice guys but still I hate losing people who fight the good fight. Well I can say to you both I consider you friends as my friends usually die and I would have loved to have met you sooner, might've fixed this fucked up situation. Rest in Peace friends and enjoy your rest."

He palmed the trinket and turned away from the couple and started to walk towards the woods he entered when he heard what sounded like crying from behind himself, not an adult crying but a child. He returned to the couple and looked beneath the woman's body. Nestled beneath her bundled in a blanket and protected from the rain was a small child, no more than a few hours old with blonde hair sprouting from her scalp. The child did not understand what had happened but obviously wanted attention. Constantine leant over and picked up the child, the sudden vibration from the trinket nearly causing him to drop the child. Constantine's faces turned pale and his wrinkled forehead grew deeper.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! What the fuck has this kid done to deserve this!?"

Constantine put the trinket back in his coat and looked at the child, nothing appearance wise stood out to him, only that the child had what looked like whisker marks on her face. He then realise this was a little baby girl he held in his arms. Much to his dismay, some form of demon also possessed her. Constantine looked away and wanted to cry, life was too precious that such an innocent life would be committed to ruin before that life had truly begun. He muttered a small incantation whilst placing a hand over the child's stomach. There was a small flash of light and some form of ward appeared on the child's flesh, which quickly faded away. Constantine's eyes went wide in disbelief and he quickly shook himself back.

The shouts of anger had begun to reach his ears at this point and he could see shadows brandishing torches coming from the treeline. He didn't think he just ran back the way he came, clutching in his arms an innocent life he vowed to protect and heal whatever it took. Bundling through the woods he kept his eyes pried for anyone or anything in his way, nothing thankfully he was in the clear. By the time he'd reached the main road the rain had begun to subside and the night sky seemed to be brightening.

"Well I don't know about you little one but I could use a smoke and some rest what about you?"

The child looked up with bright blue eyes and seemed to smile at Constantine. He smiled back and proceeded to pull out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. He paused and looked down at the child.

"Damn I'm not much of a guardian if you hadn't guessed but I'll give it a shot, just don't go calling me dad or anything. Call me John when you get older."

John put the cigarettes away and proceeded the walk in the direction of the local town he had departed from the previous day. Hours later he arrived, out of breath and a little crabby from not being able to smoke but happy. He walked up to his hotel room and fiddled with the lock whilst muttering the disarming incantations for his trap spells. John pushed the door open and flicked the nearby light switch on. The room was drab, no colour just the basics of a hotel, they did not even have any tea or coffee facilities. John walked over to the bed, put the child down, and threw his coat over a nearby chair. He walked over to the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto his face, the reflection echoing back a horror story of a man. John was not the best-looking man around but he had a charm and with his looks and his words he had been able to get anywhere with minimal fuss. But now the years were catching up with him, his hair was dishevelled and white hairs were beginning to spring up. His roguish good looks were now showing more age along with an accompaniment of scars from his numerous bad decisions. His body had taken the worst beating, usually quite athletic and well kept, John now looked like he had stopped eating and been hiding from the sun. He dried his face off and walked over to the child.

"Right you little tyke, what's your name, where did you come from and what the hell am I going to do with you?"

The little girl smiled and laughed at John, probably the accent most people in foreign lands either couldn't understand John's accent or laughed at it.

"Hey I didn't say you could laugh at me. I'm an extremely powerful sorcerer and I eat babies like you for breakfast."

John picked the child up and laughed, spinning around and feeling a renewed joy and happiness in his life. As he spun the child round a small piece of paper slid out from the blankets and landed on the concrete floor. John picked it up and looked at it. Whatever it was it wasn't in any dialect he knew and could say anything for all he knew.

"What this? A recipe for chicken noodle soup your parents left you or maybe it's something more important. Just pisses me off why nothing is ever in English anymore. Oh well least I can show you some magic."

John put the child back on the bed and placed the note on the bedside table. John quickly began to speak an incantation whilst slowly moving his hands over the paper. The characters on the paper began to rearrange themselves into their English equivalent. John picked up the paper and read it in his head.

" _Please protect our child. She has so much to live for and we wished we could be there for her. She is not a monster and not a demon. She is our child and no matter what we will watch over her from wherever we are. Whoever you are we thank you and hope to meet you again one day as well as see our child."_

John scratched his head at that last part, unless this kid's parents were in hell he probably would not see them again. John figured they would be sent to heaven for their self-sacrifice for their child. John had a cigarette in his mouth before he knew it and was already ready to light it. He looked down at the child and then walked over to the window, cracked it open and learned against the wall.

"Sorry kid, bad habit but I ain't planning on giving up anytime soon. Now let's see if this note has anything important on it, like what kinda thing is living inside you or your name. Either would be good right now as I'm getting tired of calling you kid."

John continued to read the note. It mostly contained the wishes of her parents to look after and care for her and to keep her safe from those wishing to obtain the power inside of her. The power didn't have a name, maybe the incantation had been unable to translate it into English but it did give John a symbol he could research. The note ended and the last words echoed in Johns mind.

" _Do not let the darkness win. We are within you always our darling Nahiko. Forever until the end your loving parents."_

The letter was signed by Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. The Second name rang a distinct bell in John's head; he had heard that name before but where. Then it hit him, he rushed over to his suitcase and ran his finger along the spine of the suitcase before slamming his fist onto it. *Click*. This suitcase was special, magically sealed to only open to John and containing everything from magical tomes and elixirs to random items John had chucked in on a hunch that had never arrived. He opened a small zipper compartment on the side of the suitcase and pulled out his journal. It detailed every job he had ever done whether successful or not and detailed every person he'd dealt with. John was a stickler for ensuring he met the person before he agreed to do the work, but this time when John had ventured to the back end of the world he'd followed his gut and boarded a plane all based on a single letter he had received three days prior.

"There it is! This must be your old man's doing little one. He requested my help with the entity and asked me to come immediately. Guess I was too slow. Why did I feel the need to just up and jet off around the world based on a letter from a guy I'd never heard of before?"

John re-read the letter and could not figure out what had stood out so much to him the first time. He flicked his cigarette out of the window and carried on reading. It looked like the standard letter he'd receive from someone asking for his help yet something jumped out at him the first time he read it. Then he caught it. The letter was long and full of details that sounded like a bog standard demon gig but upon reading the first letter of every line John found it, the one thing which could get him on a plane in minutes.

" _John, Midnite seeks to unleash hell on earth. He has help. Hurry."_

John figured Midnite might be up to something as he had been eerily quiet from Manhattan in recent weeks, but John could not figure out what power he was attempting to gain. Well John figured out what power Midnite wanted, this child. John picked up the note and put them together. The seams of the pages joined up and as John turned over the page he could see something written there.

" _Teach her to defend herself John, Nahiko has a great power inside her that you will have to teach her about. John, understand that if something happens and you have to act. Choose to save Nahiko and take from her that power unto yourself. Be safe John, speak to you soon. Minato"_

"Fucking hell, your dad is a right character. I don't know who he thinks I am but I'm more of a reckless dickhead who rushes in head first and figures everything out while I run."

John paused for a second. He had met Minato years before when they were both searching for a new incantation, John needed it to banish his daughter back to hell and Minato required it to save a village from a rival tribe. They had become friends on their journey and enjoyed one another's company until they reached the end of their journey. Minato had asked John to come back to his village and learn their skills with chakra and abilities. John had declined stating he had a lot to do in the world and with him gone new demons would attempt as much destruction elsewhere in the world. Minato had accepted this and given John a book on basic chakra techniques.

John smiled at the memory and realised something else Minato had said to him.

" _One day John you will realise there is more to life than stopping demons and saving the world. You need to think smaller and enjoy what time you have alive and pass your knowledge on."_

John originally thought Minato just wanted him to document his knowledge but now he understood. John had children previously, but they were more demon than human and were more inclined in destruction and following their mothers' orders to kill him than going on family days out. Maybe Minato had known this, he did seem knowledgeable about John's exploits and maybe he figured John needed redemption but nothing to do with heaven or hell. Maybe Minato had wanted John to be a father much like he had talked about on the journey and upon realising the end was upon him he had given John the hardest mission ever.

"Crap. How am I supposed to be a father to you kid? I can't even say your name properly. Is it Na-hi-ko? Jesus why couldn't it be simpler like Jill or Jane. Well guess we'll just have to make a go at it then. Are you ready kid?"

John pick Nahiko up and smiled, bringing forth a chuckle from her that made John laugh. It might be hard for John to pass her off as his daughter if he stayed in public with her but he had a hide away in America he could jump to and a few friends he could call upon to give him a hand. He put Nahiko back on the bed and then pulled out his phone and another cigarette. He needed to get them both out of the country and to American as soon as possible, who knew when Midnite would show up or someone else looking for power. John spoke with his local contact and requested four things, a car with a child seat, a flight to America for parent and child, a passport for the child in the name of Nahiko Constantine and finally nappies, toys, baby food and anything else a new-born baby might need.

"This is going to be a long night kid. You get some shuteye and I'll sort out a new life for you. It's what your parents wanted and it's the least I can do for Minato. Old bastard has a funny way of showing up after all these years with a kid for me. Not to mention that fucker Papa Midnite and whoever he's working with. I'll avenge your parents Nahiko and I'll look after you as best I can, but don't expect a miracle. I'm more of a guesswork kind of guy when it comes to new things."

Nahiko laughed at every word John said. He smiled and took a drag off his cigarette.

"Least you like me. Guess that means we're off to a good start. But listen up Nahiko, I'm a tough guy to live with. I eat very loud, smoke like a chimney in Newcastle and swear so much I'd make a fucking nun faint. But if you can deal with that then we'll get on famously."

John held up a hand to initiate a handshake with Nahiko. She just looked at this giant hand in front of her and laughed.

"Guess it was too much to hope for a super baby."

Nahiko grabbed Johns hand with both of hers and shook it with all her might. John smiled and looked at Nahiko. Nahiko smiled back at John and laughed before letting her eyelids get the better of her and drifting away to sleep.

"Sleep tight little one. I won't let you down."

…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Papa Constantine**

 **Chapter 2**

Whilst Constantine was making his arrangements to get himself and Nahiko out of the country, someone else had arrived at gravesite of Minato and Kushina in search of Nahiko and the power she held. This man stood over the couple and appeared saddened. He knew them both and wished things had taken a different approach. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi and he was the third Hokage of Konohagakure, also known as the Hidden Leaf Village. Sarutobi looked down at the man he believed would lead the people on a brighter and better path than he had been able to, motionless and empty. He was looking for any sign of the nine-tailed beast that was supposed to dwell inside Kushina. Sarutobi knew that she was pregnant and that there was a possibility that whomever wished to steal the nine-tails planned this with her child in mind. Sarutobi had ordered the shinobi in the area to search for clues on who took the child.

"Minato and Kushina did their best to protect the village and we must do whatever we can to protect their child. Now find who has the child and bring them here at once."

Minutes later a shinobi approached Sarutobi repeating what a villager had seen before their arrival. It appears a man wearing a tanned coat was seen running away from the scene moments before the villagers arrived; he also appeared to be carrying something. With that information, Sarutobi ordered the shinobi to find that man and stop him by any means necessary. Sarutobi kneels next to Minato and place his hand on his shoulder.

"Whoever took your child will not escape. You have my word on that Minato. Rest in peace friend."

With that, Sarutobi turned into the woods and was gone.

…

John awoke to the door of his hotel room rattling. It must've been his contact with the items he'd requested, John knew they'd have to leave immediately and get out of the country if they were to escape whomever was at Nahiko. John brushed the sleep out of his eyes and staggered over to the door, moving his hands and muttering something under his breath. There was a small pop before John opened the door signally the spell was disarmed to Johns delight, otherwise the local contact would be a puddle of pink goo on the doorstep. His contact was a short man who looked like a lost tourist more than a local, hailing from another continent John believed. He was short, round and spoke with a lisp that sounded like he was a snake. John hated speaking with him and opened the door promptly, smiled, removed the satchel the man was holding and asked where his car was.

"The car isssstt over thereeeettt."

The man waved a stubby finger towards what looked like a rejected from the Toyota factory. Cars were not widely thought of in this area but John had no clue why. Everyone appeared to look normal and still used older modes of transportation such as horses, yet even on his journey from the airport to his hotel, he had never seen another car on the road but people still managed to beat him to the village. When he had first arrived, he'd seen a couple at the airport who appeared local yet with lots of luggage appeared to have been travelling. They hadn't hailed a cab nor had they any mode of transportation waiting for them, yet the moment John's car pulled up to his hotel he saw them across the street without a single suitcase, cooking something on an outdoor grill. John knew of supernatural societies all over the world but never took much interest in them unless he knew he'd cross paths with them at some point.

The local contact outstretched his arm and appeared to be grasping the keys to this fine automobile. Before John could even reach out something warm sprayed his face. John reached up and wiped his face, red liquid, warm to the touch, blood. John grabbed his contact and threw him in the room, slamming the door shut with his foot. Three dull thuds hit against the door. John cast a spell protecting the room as quickly as he could whilst leaping over to the man on the floor. A knife was clearly seen protruding through his ribcage and blood was pouring out of it profusely.

"They are after Kurama, you must get it out of here. There is a plane waiting at the airstrip. Get there and get out of here. Do not let them get it."

He spluttered the last words with blood seeping out of his mouth and then fell against the floor, lifeless. John wasn't even thinking he acted on instinct, throwing everything in his suitcase, sealing it and pulling out a talisman from his pocket. John nearly ran straight out the door before remembering the child.

"Shit! This just got harder. I can't carry you in one arm and defend myself and you. What am I supposed to do!?"

John threw the suitcase back on the bed and quickly opened it searching through the piles of useless items for something that could help.

"Aha! This should do well. Won't win me any beauty contests and it sure as hell won't be comfortable Nahiko but it will do the job."

John fashioned what looked like some medieval torture device to his chest and slipped Nahiko in and tightened a buckle. He then did a few quick jumps and spins to make sure Nahiko was going to slip out. Satisfied John sealed his suitcase and headed to the door again.

"Right, keep your head down kid and we'll be fine. I've just gotta get to the car, get to the plane and get outta here without getting stabbed, maimed or otherwise fucked up by some crazy ass knife throwing locals. Easy!"

John burst through the door raising the talisman ahead and casting defensive spells to protect from incoming fire. Nothing, quiet and serene, no crazy knife-wielding locals anywhere. John moved cautiously towards the car watching every corner he could for enemies yet none appeared. Sceptical, John moved forward. John cast another protection spell on the car just in case someone tried to blow it up in his face, it had happened before and John learned his lesson. John reached the car with no incident and managed to get the car open and himself seated with no one attacking him. He placed his suitcase next to him and started the car. It was old and took a few attempts before it started but when it did John knew he wasn't in the clear. Knives littered the bonnet of the car in seconds deflected by the protection spell yet enough to make John floor the gas.

Enemies were everywhere now, where there was an empty doorway there was someone throwing knives at him. Not even your typical kitchen knives. These were some sort of weapon the locals used, leather bound handles, sharper than John's wit and they flew through the air likes bullets. John cursed, bullets and conventional weapons he could deal with. Heck even the odd kitchen knife he could deal with when it was wielded by a demon or someone pissed off at him, which was frequent enough, he could deal with. John drove the car full pelt towards the airstrip. It was only half an hour drive away but with these guys on his tail, John wondered how far the car would go before his protection spell failed and the engine had more holes than his lungs. He laughed but kept the gas down and focused on the road. Nahiko was asleep on his chest giving John another reason to get to safety.

"Fuck me kid. Who did you piss off? I mean I normally piss people off but never have I encountered a bunch of special, knife wielding dickheads who move like ghosts. Shit let's just get the fuck outta this country and get home."

…

Sarutobi heard from his shinobi that man who had taken the child was located in the nearest village and had taken to escaping in a vehicle. This was highly unusual for the typical enemies of the leaf village but Sarutobi believed this could've been a ruse in order to lower their defence. One of the shinobi who had been part of the initial assault briefed Sarutobi of the events in the village including a description of the man who was attempting to flee.

"What was this man wearing and what was his name?"

The shinobi explained that the man was wearing a raggedy tanned jacket and did not look local or like any of the other clans they knew of. He also told of the man's use of protection, some form of invisible barrier spawned from a talisman in the man's hand and he was able to place protection over the vehicle without visible charms. The shinobi explained that the man appeared to be heading towards the airstrip and that he had sent a team to intercept him there whilst another followed in case he changed direction. The shinobi handed over the paperwork from the hotel and pointed at the room number.

"So this man is called Wan Ker. What a weird name for someone who doesn't appear local."

Sarutobi paused and then let out a small laugh. It appears whoever this man was he had a sense of humour and perhaps it would be best if he spoke to him and found out what he was doing.

"Kakashi, if he seeks to flee by plane then I wish for you to board that plane and give him a pleasant greeting. I will greet him at the airstrip and if I am unable to persuade him to give up his ill-fated venture. If I am unable to reason with him, then you have my permission to end his life."

With his final word, Kakashi bowed and sped off through the woods towards the airstrip. Sarutobi chuckled and looked around the village once more.

"Well Mr Wan Ker, let us find out your reason and decide if it is worthy."

…

John turned the corner too hard and nearly flipped the car into a ravine. He swore out loud and checked on Nahiko, still asleep. This kid could sleep through world war 3 if it happened. John smiled, least someone wasn't bothered by the crazy people following them. John had already figured that the group following him had decreased in size from the number of projectiles that were still hitting the car. The rest must be ahead of them waiting at the airstrip, probably already crawling all over his plane hoping to ambush him. John already had a plan in mind for how to dispatch any unwanted guest from his plane but before that he had to deal with the numerous opponents that waited for him the minute he stopped the car and got out. They would have figured out by now that whatever John had done to car he had done to himself, which ruled out attack by projectiles so they would have to come at him hand to hand. John chuckled at the thought of him fighting hand to hand against whatever had been throwing those knives. He hoped they weren't all crazy martial arts types as he might be in trouble. He put the talisman away in his pocket and opened his suitcase casually keeping one eye and hand on the road. He had slowed the car down figuring he might as well take his time getting to the airstrip now as the situation could not be changed.

John unzipped one of the top portions of the suitcase and pulled out a pair of golden knuckle-dusters. He slipped one onto his free hand and put the other over his driving hand with ease, something he'd done many times before in harder situations than this. John smirked and began chanting.

The treeline around John began to clear and he could see the worst airstrip he'd ever come across. To say it was an airstrip was a joke. It was a very long dirt road with a barn on one side and an oil tanker on the other. No control tower or staff in sight.

"Good less collateral damage. Always hate having to say sorry for ruining someone's day, unless they deserve it."

The plane was parked just in front of the hangar/barn and looked like something out of World War 1. John didn't care as long as it flew and he knew it would. His contacts never let him down, not for what he paid them. John's face grew solemn remember the man in his hotel room. Normally his contacts never end up in harm's way but this messed up country had seen to giving John a bad name in that respect. John casually pulled the car to the side roughly 100 feet away from the plane. He knew he would be attacked and did not want to damage his ride home any more than it was.

"Right Nahiko time to enjoy ourselves now. Hope you're not sick or anything as I didn't bring a spare shirt with me and I'm pretty sure you don't want to fall asleep on my hairy chest."

He chuckled and Nahiko smiled in her sleep. John cast a small incantation on his suitcase causing it to shrink in size and placed it in his pocket. One less encumbrance John thought if only he could do that the Nahiko then he could fight at 100%. John shook his head and opened the car door. He was craving a cigarette now but with Nahiko so close to his chest he bit his cheek. Fight first then smoke afterwards. John slammed the car door loud behind him and walked casually towards the plane waiting for the first strike. As fast as you could blink, it happened. Towards John's, left someone came fist flying towards him. John spun back and delivered a right punch at their midsection. Whoever it was went flying backwards and colliding with a tree in the distance.

"Hehe, guess these guys aren't that tough." He licked his lips. "Ready or not here I come."

As if invited six new attackers flew towards John from every direction. John rolled forward and hit the first one with a punch to the knee. A solid crack could be heard and the man screamed whilst being flung across the dirt. The others took note and teamed up against John attempting to hit him from either side. Too slow as John weaved his hands in front of him creating two invisible walls beside him. Another set of cracks and two more opponents lay crying out in agony on the floor. Three-left John thought, easy picking. The last opponents decided to mix up their attack by using projectiles and close quarter combat to take John down. John quickly deflected two knives aimed at his back with a wave and quick incantation with one hand and grabbed a single opponent from the front.

"Hi there my names John and you're really pissing me off."

John kicked the man he held and sent him flying 20 feet away catching another of the masked assailants in the process. Just one left, John thought and if he was as easy as the rest, he was easy picking. The last opponent grabbed something off his belt and flung it towards Constantine. John smashed both knuckles into the ground and created a small wall around himself. Whatever was thrown popped and flashed brightly. John stood up and looked at the man who had thrown it.

"Hey I've got something like that too but mine has a nifty bonus."

John rummaged through his pocket and found it, the size of a marble and twice the fun. He pulled it out of his pocket, placed it to his lips, whispered a spell and licked it. It didn't need a lick but John loved enemies' reaction to that addition. John put the marble on the floor and took a step back.

"This is football for all the unenlightened."

John placed a solid kick on the marble, which flew at the last opponent like lightning. The assailant tried to move out of the way but the marble changed course and followed him. John could swear he saw the guys eyes go wide when the marble hit him squarely in the groin and popped like a firework. The flash wasn't that blinding but the fire that followed was wicked in every sense of the way. It was John's own concoction based on hellfire, burning twice as bright and twice as hot. The man screamed and began flailing at his burning privates trying to put the flames out.

"Sorry mate that was a total foul on my part. Let me fix that for you."

John spoke an incantation which put the flames out on the mans' genitals and with a sigh of relief he collapsed to the ground. John continued his walk towards the plane unhindered by further opponents.

"Looks like the locals don't know how to fight, am I right Nahiko?"

John looked down at Nahiko who was smiling with those blue eyes at him making him smile. Suddenly the air around John had stopped and he spun on the spot to see a man standing meters away from him. The man stood before him wore a red dress with a white overcoat and appeared to be smoking a pipe. He stood before John without uttering a word and looked him up and down. John clenched his fists and readied himself to beat up an old man.

"I do not wish to fight." Said the old man "I only wish to meet you Mr Wan Ker and ask why you are meddling in our affairs."

The man's voice was calm and did not appear to show any aggression towards John. His stance as well was that of a man wishing to talk rather than fight.

"Sorry mate I think you've got the wrong guy. My name's Constantine. John Constantine and I'm not meddling in your affairs as far as I know. I'm just wanting to get home without another bunch of freaks in Halloween getups jumping me or throwing fancy kitchen knives at me."

John knew exactly what the man was talking about and how he'd put the hotel room under an alias, however comical it was, that he was definitely meddling in their affairs. John knew that if he played dumb he'd either be let off or end up fighting but he would rather just walk away than have to fight someone else.

"Sorry Mr Constantine but I believe that you are carrying a child that is not your own and inside that child is a great being with immense power that I do not wish to fall into the wrong hands." He spoke with authority in his voice yet it did not feel like a threat. "That child is my dear friends who's corpse you picked him up from. I had hoped to believe you were a Samaritan who was simply looking out for a defenceless child whose parents had been slain but after seeing you fight I have to assume you have ill intent." The man flicked back his robe from his hands and lifted his hat.

John readied himself for a fight limbering his fingers up to cast some offensive incantations at the slightest moment. He paused and heard Nahiko gurgling on his chest.

"Minato asked for my assistance." John paused. "I met Minato years ago when we were both searching for something and just a few days ago he sent me a job request asking me to come here as soon as I could. I was too late to save him but he gave me a job to do and I am damn well not going to let you or some freaks get in my way!"

John practically roared the last word towards the old man. He didn't know whether he was just trying to frighten the man into backing down or whether deep down he felt the urge to protect Nahiko like his own child.

"Minato named me Nahiko's guardian and I will not allow you or anyone to take her away or cause her harm. I will die before that happens and you can be damn sure I will take you and whoever else with me!"

The old man did not flinch at Johns words but appeared to relax his stance. He looked at John with a look of worth in his eyes and admiration. If this man knew Minato, he must have known that Minato would want his child safe no matter what and if he had entrusted her to John then John was worthy.

"My apologies Mr Constantine. Minato had not entrusted me with your name nor your mission yet I have a duty to ensure the safety of that child and the being that is inside her. You could not comprehend the power she holds or the destruction it could lead to. Only my people can safeguard the world from it."

John became more enraged the more the man spoke.

"She is a child and her name is Nahiko! She is not some vessel holding a destructive power, she is a child who deserves to live the life her parents wanted for her. Power be damned. I will look after her like my own daughter and I can assure you if you try to take her from me I will end you and your entire village before I leave!"

John could see the ground moving around him and the energy he was giving off. It was pure anger and it was strong. The man in front of him took a step back and looked a little afraid.

"My name is Sarutobi, Mr Constantine and I am the third Hokage. Minato was to be my predecessor until his untimely demise at the hands of the power inside that child. Please Mr Constantine see reason and understand you will not be able to keep that child safe from evil."

The man straightened his stance and looked John squarely in the eyes. John could feel this man was no push over and had a lot of strength and power hidden beneath that dress.

"My job is to defeat evil, Mr Sarutobi and I'm pretty damn good at it. I don't mean to stress this but look at the men you sent after me. Not one is left standing and there isn't a scratch on Nahiko or me. I am more than capable of the job and Minato trusted me. So stand down and let me out of here or I will strike you down where you stand in your pansy red dress you dickhead!"

John had reached his end tether with this man and was ready to unleash all of his anger towards him. Just as John was about to step forward the man raised his arms in a sign of surrender and sighed.

"It appears you have Minato's fighting spirit with you. It seems I am unable to deter you from your missions." The man smiled at John and began to walk away. "Before I leave I ask you to read this book on our ways so you can better teach the child and keep this letter until she is older, it is from her father and mother. A last will and testament if you could call it that. Take care Mr Constantine and you be safe Nahiko. Manito and Kushina watch over you both."

He threw a small bundle towards John and whilst John was busy catching them, he disappeared into the woods. John shook his head and unclenched his fists, placing the knuckle-dusters into his pockets. He turned towards the plane and walked up the steps into his temporary home for the next few hours. It was dank, dark and smelt like some type of farm animal. That is John's preferred method of travel, shit airline with all the additional extras. John closed the door and made his way towards the cockpit. He knew he would have to fly this death-trap home and he was fine with it, he had flown worse. He sat in the pilots chair, took out his miniature suitcase and put it next to him. Muttering the counter spell on the suitcase, he quickly unsealed it and rummaged inside it for a few minutes before unbuckling Nahiko and placing her in possible the worst baby seat in the world. It was fashioned from old clothing, crystal balls and some weird artefact John had never quite figured out but guessed it was safe enough to put a baby in. He used his jury-rigged harness system to fasten the suitcase and baby securely to the chair and initiated take off procedures. John muttered something unintelligible under his breath and proceeded to taxi the aptly named Death-Trap 1 up the runway.

"Home sweet home Nahiko. Not as dangerous as this place but I'm sure you'll love it."

John gave Nahiko a little pat on the head and smiled. He was treating a baby like a dog but hell he was still learning.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Papa Constantine**

 **Chapter 3**

The plane juddered over mountains and away from the hidden valley, it departed towards the ocean. With little pockets of human life below in the vast forestland, John was at peace. No troubles behind or ahead, just a smooth flight back home or one of his homes. John had little homes all across the globe, places where he knew he could put his head down safely without the looming fear of someone cutting his throat. Their destination right now was a small cabin located in a dense forest near a remote town west of New York. Nahiko was asleep as she had been most of the flight and John wished he could join in naptime but with only him to fly the plane there wasn't much else to be done. Soon John would be able to see the east coast and from there he had to remember the way to the small airstrip near to his cabin.

45 minutes later and John was beginning the planes descent onto a much nicer runway of his own creation. With a little elbow grease and magic and it was perfect or as close as John wanted. It was far enough away from prying eyes and he knew it had protection to stop others from using it. There was no one there meaning less hassle for John and it was only a 10-minute trek to the cabin from touch down. John pointed the nose of the plane down and lined it up evenly with the runway. He wasn't the best pilot but with magic, you didn't need to be. John turned off the engines and began speaking an incantation to save his piloting skill. The plane began to slowly descend towards the tarmac at an unnatural angle and pace and appeared to be floating.

With a soft "thunk", the wheels connected with the ground and all was still. John sighed a relief and looked over to Nahiko who had woken up at some point and was smiling at John. He leant over and tickled Nahikos' belly. She giggled at John's feeble attempt at interaction and John laughed too knowing he was going to have to learn quickly how to be a parent. He picked up Nahiko and sealed his suitcase with a wave of his hand.

"I think it's time I show you to our lovely house. Don't be scared by the look of it, I haven't got round to making it look presentable but it's got everything you need."

John pulled himself up out of the chair and rubbed his legs with his free hand. The flight had taken a couple of hours but the seat made it felt like years. John lifted up his suitcase and banged it hard against the doorway leading to the cargo portion of the plane. As if by magic, someone flew towards him like a bullet. With a solid crack, whoever it was collided with John's protection charm and crumpled to the ground. The man with silver spiked hair was unconscious, a mask covered his mouth and a headband with a silver motif covered his left eye. John reached into his pocket and pulled a long silver chain. He waved it over the unconscious body and began an incantation. The chain snaked its way around the unconscious man's body and clasped itself tightly around his appendages. Once John was satisfied the man was unconscious and detained he stepped over him and walked towards the exit. The man was only young roughly 14-15 years old yet he appeared quite deadly, concealing an arsenal of weapons in his apparel that was similar to those John had dispatched before boarding the plane.

John climbed down from the plane and walked over to a nearby phone box sticking out of the ground like a sore thumb. It was designed after the old-fashioned British telephone boxes one would see in London but was brown with rust. There were no telephone cables connected to it, yet John opened the doors and tapped the handset against its case a few time. It sprung to life and John could hear it ringing. A man answered the phone with a deep voice.

"John, about damn time what do you need me to carry?" The voice was polite yet short tempered like an angry wife whose husband had been out all night without telling her.

"Hey Chas got a stowaway on the plane I just came in on. Bring him up to the cabin and put him in room 318. Do not remove the chains and do not touch his clothes. Oh and we have a baby to look after now. Is Zatanna here yet or is she still off saving the world from megalomaniacs pulling rabbits out of random peoples arses?"

John had known Chas for years, they had seen everything, done everything and Chas was the closest thing John had to a best friend. Chas was also immortal to a certain degree. John had cast a spell on him that allowed him to die a certain number of times, 47 to be precise, which coincided with a number of people who had died at an event Chas was attending the night John cast the spell. John had aimed to save Chas' life from an occult incident, which occurred at the event, but not knowing the extent of the spells power, he had caused an unknown consequence to occur. Chas was forever thankful to John for saving his life but John was fearful of what would happen to his friend once his lives were up but never broached the subject.

"Zatanna isn't here yet but should be soon. Who's the stowaway and why can't I touch his clothes? How am I supposed to get him to the cabin?" Chas sighed on the phone, he knew John would never give him an answer and he would have to figure out some way to do this task. Typical John, highly demanding, very specific yet never gives an idea on how to do something. Chas paused. "What do you mean we have a baby?!"

John had already hung up the phone and began to walk away towards the cabin. He knew Chas would be shouting down the phone but he just wanted to get back in the cabin and figure out what he had just gotten involved with.

The trek up to the cabin was nice and brisk, no crazy ninjas throwing knives at him for once. John lifted Nahiko to his face and smiled. He was greeted with beaming blue eyes and a huge smile that looked ready to bite his head off. John laughed and figured it was probably way past feeding time for this little one.

"The minute we get to the cabin I'll get something whipped up for you but I aint promising Michelin star quality food."

John kicked open the cabin door and made his way down a dark hallway before jumping down a small flight of stairs into what could be called the basement. It was bigger than cabin by far. John didn't know how big it was as he still hadn't explored it all yet. It was full of magical rooms and items that John and the previous owner had collected in their collective lifetimes and stored here for the safety of mankind. John dumped his suitcase onto a nearby table and grabbed the satchel he had obtained from his contact and poured the contents out onto the table. Baby formula, bottles and baby food. John had no clue what he was doing but he guessed the formula was for a child Nahiko's age and the baby food was for later on. How much later on that was guesswork but John hoped Zatanna would arrive before then and he could leave the baby stuff to her.

John cracked open the baby formula and followed the instructions as best as he could using whatever laid around the mess he called a kitchen. He mixed the formula together in one of the bottles, squirting the liquid across the room several times until he had the lid on right and proceeded to feed Nahiko. She tried a little before kicking the bottle out of John's hands.

"Hey this is what you're meant to have. I'm sure of it." John scooped the bottle off the floor and tried again. Nahiko wasn't even entertaining the idea pulling the best sulk a new-born baby could. "Come on kid. Look I'll show you it isn't that bad." John took a swig of the baby formula before realising that was a very bad idea. He pulled a face that looked like he had just licked some sort of fetid animal. Nahiko squealed with laughed. "Yep I know the feeling kid. We'll just try you on baby food then, you're too advanced for milk."

John chucked the bottle into the pile of rubbish in whatever pile looked like a bin and cracked open a jar of baby food. He began to rummage through draws for a spoon but the closest he drew was a butter knife. Anything will do John though and he began his second attempt of parenthood. Nahiko liked the baby food more wolfing down the whole jar in second, proceeding to attempt to lick it clean.

"Jesus you're a hungry little bugger. Guess I'll be sending Chas out to get more of this stuff."

As if on cue Chas walked in lugging a black sack over his shoulder which must have contained John's "guest". Chas walked past John and down one of the many hallways for a few minutes before returning empty handed. Chas looked at John and at Nahiko and then back at John.

"Please dear God tell me you have resorted to kidnapping a child for entertainment John. I draw the line at kidnapping children, especially new-borns who you can't even feed properly." Chas walked over to Nahiko, plucked her out of Johns grip with ease, and disappeared behind a pile of dirty plates as tall as the room. He returned with a spoon and a dozen jars of baby food. John looked at Chas with amazement. "I always keep a supply here in case someone with a kid drops by or I get all my teeth smashed out and I get hungry before they grow back."

John laughed and pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his coat before throwing it in a corner. He knocked one cigarette out of the pack and quickly lit it before Chas could protest.

"Don't fucking start alright? I know it's bad for kids but I haven't had a cigarette in over 12 hours and I'm ready to summon a demon just to quench my fucking cravings."

John quickly finished that cigarette and proceeded to chain smoke 3 more before he sat down on the only empty chair at the table. He hit his suitcase and pulled out the paper Minato had left him. The symbol was standing out clear as day and still itching in John's skull. John moved himself over to the bookshelf and began to pour through dozens of ancient tomes. Minutes later John had thrown them all on the floor and was kicking the pile with his scuffed shoes.

"There is no fucking information on that symbol anywhere and I'm going out my fucking head trying to guess it. That fucking old fart in a dress said something about a power inside her and the local guy called it Kurama but I can't find a single mention of it anywhere. All these tomes on magical bullshit and not one can tell me what a Kurama is and how the fuck do I kick it out of her and kick its arse!"

John punched a nearby support, which creaked under the force and littered the surrounding area with dust. He was frustrated at himself for not finding anything and for the people that put whatever it was inside Nahiko. John began pacing the room that he typically did when he was trying to figure out something.

"Think John. Think you stupid prick. This little girl is relying on you and all you can do is remember some stupid saying that could mean devils arsehole in English. If only Minato had given me instructions in his stupid note and not some stupid symbol of a weird nine-tailed beast type thing."

John stopped pacing and ran over to his suitcase. The old man in drag had given him a book. John guessed the book would be in English as he had expected him to teach Nahiko with it and Nahiko would grow up learning English. John found the book, it was old, worn and the pictures and writing on the front had all faded. He opened it up and was happy to see English writing throughout. He cheered and fist punched the air causing something in the book to fall out. John picked up the parchment and saw the symbol from Minato's letter. He turned the paper over in his hand and read what appeared to be an excerpt from another book.

" _Kurama or nine-tails as it is more commonly referred to is one of nine tailed beast representing titanic living forms of chakra which were created by the sage of six paths. Due to humanities insistence on using Kurama as a tool in their wars he had developed a hatred towards humanity. Kurama was sealed inside a young woman named Kushina Uzumaki who became his Jinchūriki in order to defend humanity from the destructive power of Kurama. Should he ever find a way out of his prison without causing his Jinchūriki to die then he will be free to destroy humanity with his immense power."_

John re-read the note countless times before putting it down and opening the book. The book was titled "Basic Chakra Usage and Techniques". It explained all about how an individual would tap into their chakra and be able to use it in both offensive and defensive techniques as well as to boost physical strengths. John found it a little hard to understand but quickly grasped his head around the basic principles. Similar to magic in many ways. However, where magic harnessed energy from around an individual as well as energy inside that person, chakra focused solely on a particular type of energy. John was a little flummoxed with the subject but he figured out the basics and was pretty certain he could learn them with enough practice. He smiled at Chas.

"Looks like papa's got a brand new bag. I've got to speak to our guest once he's in a less stabby mood. I'll pop some squealers in his room before he wakes up. Might make him more agreeable don't you think Chas?"

Chas stood there with Nahiko in his arms feeding her another jar of baby food. 12 Jars in all whilst John was busy "studying". John walked over to Nahiko and pulled a face at her.

"I don't think she's dangerous do you Chas?" Chas shook his head in an instant, already taken in with Nahiko's cuteness. "I don't know why the people who wanted her believe she's so dangerous. So what if she's got a spirit of an evil being living inside her who hates humanity and wants to destroy us. I've met worse people in my life and slept with more of them than I'd care to imagine and you don't see me chopping their heads off."

Chas was a little taken aback by John's revelation about Nahiko, moving her away from his beard for fear she might not like it. Chas still didn't put her down as he didn't fear death, at least not for another 35 attempts. John whisked Nahiko out of Chas' arms and held her above his head. He was trying to re-enact a scene from the Lion King but couldn't remember what was said or who said it so he just winged it.

"You are henceforth known as Nahiko. You're my kid and I won't let harm come to you. And if that thing inside you has a problem I will kick him in his hairy balls whilst I chop off each of his tails. Stupid prick will be no-tails by the time your dad finishes with him." Nahiko laughed and John felt somewhat more at ease. "Chas do we have a room for Nahiko or do I have to get working my magic." John winked at Chas who just sighed at Johns stupid attempt at humour.

"We have lots of rooms that I'm sure we can fashion into a decent nursery. Give me ten minutes and I'll get one set up."

Chas disappeared down another hallway whilst John was attempting to try some of Nahiko's baby food.

"Not bad this stuff is it Nahiko? Strawberry and carrot wouldn't normally enter my diet but I'm sure it won't kill me."

John laughed and heard a loud band from above him. He moved on instinct towards his "trophy room" which contained his spoils from various high-levelled demons or people who really pissed him off. He juggled Nahiko in his arms whilst fishing underneath a cabinet for "stinger" an aptly named pistol that fired the stingers from hell wasps that were not cheap to buy nor fun to be hit by. John knew it was the perfect home defence weapon as whomever was hit by a stinger would curl in the foetal position and scream for hours. He found it hilarious when they wet themselves as well but it did the job and that is all John cared about. Someone was moving down the stairwell quickly and all John knew was that they were an intruder. John pulled the pistol out from its holster beneath the cabinet and held it outstretched towards the incoming footsteps.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?! Put that stupid thing down before I cast something in your direction."

Zatanna had arrived in style as usual. Long dark hair weaving down to her hips were the focal point to this averaged height magician, who was more happy in an over the top stage outfit than regular clothing. She began to speak a spell when she realised what was in John's other arm. John had already dropped the pistol and placed it on the cabinet. John could see Zatanna staring at Nahiko with bewilderment and concern.

"Where did you get that child John? Do their parents know you have her or are they already dead and you're just taking up parenting as a new hobby?"

Zatanna cut her remarks into John like a knife. John and Zatanna had once been in love but that flicked out when she realized John had accidentally caused her father to die. They still loved one another but she found it hard to see past John's past as the man who led to her father's demise.

"It isn't what you are thinking Zat. An old friend who unfortunately passed away left me as her guardian and I'm doing that or atleast trying to without you coming in here attempting to throw spells at me." John knew she hated that pet name but he couldn't help it. Seeing her again after their argument months ago made his stomach skip. Maybe it was the baby food but John just wished he could sweep aside their past and kiss her where she stood. "She's called Nahiko and I'm her father now. I'm the only one she's got, well me and Chas but you can't count Chas he's more of a hammer guy whilst I'm more of a professor."

Zatanna laughed at John's explanation but walked up to him and picked up Nahiko without saying another word to him. She took Nahiko to a nearby sofa, propped her up on her knees, and began to play with her. Nahiko was laughing and smiling and so was Zatanna. John stood there for a moment and felt like he'd reached heaven already.

" _Not yet he"_ thought. _"Still more climbing to do before I'm at those pearly gates."_

"So… How have you been Zat? Keeping well I hope with that show you've got running I hear. What brings you out here?"

He paused looked at the two happily playing and wished he could jump in there and join them without being slapped, punched, or thrown across the room by a spell. Zatanna was the love of his life but she had a temper that could burn New York to the ground once she was crossed.

"You know why I'm here John. Chas called me this morning and said you needed my help urgently and being the nice person I am, I came running to find you with a gun pointing at me. Not a good impression of someone who needs help." Zatanna laughed and continued to play with Nahiko. "Now again why do you have a child, why do you need my help and what in god's name are you playing at John?!"

John rubbed the stubble that was growing on his chin with his index and forefinger before contemplating a good enough answer for Zatanna.

"Let me get you a drink and I'll explain everything to you."

…


End file.
